Existing literature suggests that adults with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) are impaired in many domains, including family functioning. Although ADHD-related deficits have been theorized to relate to parenting behavior, to date, few published studies have directly examined the associations between parental ADHD symptoms and parenting behavior. Given that parents of children with ADHD are far more likely than parents of non-disordered children to have ADHD themselves, this issue is of utmost importance to those who treat children with ADHD. This is because behavioral and pharmacological treatments for childhood ADHD rely on parents (particularly mothers) to obtain and consistently administer treatment; yet, in only one study were the relations between parental attention problems and child treatment response examined. In the proposed study, associations between maternal ADHD symptoms and their parenting behavior will be examined. In addition, preliminary data regarding mothers' compliance with treatment regimens for their children's ADHD will be collected to lay the foundation for future studies of the effects of maternal ADHD on the implementation of treatments for their children's ADHD. Seventy mothers of 5-10 year old children with ADHD will participate in the study. Specifically, the aims of this study are: (1) to examine associations between maternal ADHD symptoms and self-reported and observed parenting behavior; and (2) to examine compliance with and participation in past and current treatment for child ADHD as a function of maternal ADHD symptoms. Results will inform future efforts to directly address problems related to parental ADHD symptoms in family-based treatment for their children with the disorder. [unreadable] [unreadable]